


Someday I will wear my heart on my sleeve

by nobridgeovertheriver



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 自己想，他说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 案件剧情除了老兰主场发挥那段其他完全完全完全来自英版法律与秩序S01E02，因为显然我没有任何搞正经剧情的能力，但仍然不放弃随意胡改。  
> 胡改的内容包括且（大概）不仅限于整个案子从调查到结束的时间跨度，显然我为了早点结束案情开了三倍加速，时间进程因为我的不良居心完全在胡扯。

1  
自己想，他说。

阿拉什停下刮着胡子的手。他撑着水池看镜子里自己整个下颌涂满刮胡泡。如果他三个星期不刮胡子大概也能长成这个效果，除了胡子是黑色的。而他在暂时失明的三个星期里没变成这幅德行的原因——哦，奥兹曼迪亚斯。

奥兹曼迪亚斯。奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下。无所不能自行其是的王。精于世故。不接受拒绝。擅长欲擒故纵随机应变放长线钓大鱼，也擅长平A暴击直接放倒对手。  
阿拉什叹了口气，继续刮起自己的胡子。刀片划过下颌，横拉一下就能破开一道口子。下颌骨下方大概两指宽处，他能摸到自己的颈动脉在稳定地跳动。人体主要动脉之一长在如此浅表的地方，受到突然打击或者重压即可使人昏迷，如有破裂则会迅速造成大量失血。没人会允许任何锐器随便靠近自己的脖子。而他上一次感受到金属在自己脖子周围移动还是——奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
他那时候看不见，就这么将自己全身最脆弱的地方之一暴露在另一个手持刀具的男人面前，他甚至不知道对方有没有给别人刮胡子的经验。但他只能仰起脸认命，因为奥兹曼迪亚斯执意要保持他的面部清洁（“我不想看着你变成一个毛怪，你那样子看起来很蠢。”）而他自己做不到（“至少可以让我自己试一下，反正你在旁边看着。”“看着你再给脸上弄道口子吗？”）。他感觉对方将刮胡泡或者剃须皂打出来的泡沫涂在自己脸上，手指隔着白色的化学造物慢慢滑过皮肤，然后刀刃跟上。那不是自己熟悉的多层刀片。他完全不惊讶。他能想象出对方手指夹着直剃刀的样子，像20年代电影中的老派绅士。老派很适合奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
不，准确的说是，他身上总有某种恒久的东西，稳定且难以被时间撼动。  
而我才认识他一年，阿拉什苦笑，我甚至不知道这一年到底发生了什么。

这不是实话，至少并不准确。他好歹知道他们一开始是炮友，还对彼此身体非常满意。他只是并不太想用上这个标签。他没有过炮友，并不知道这种关系到底应该保持一个怎样的距离。一开始总是非常简单，他碰巧在回家路上帮了奥兹曼迪亚斯，他们后来去喝了一杯，他们碰巧都喝得有点醉，那是第一次。后来他的某个案子碰巧又牵涉到了奥兹曼迪亚斯，再后来他碰巧又在某个偶尔会去的酒吧遇上了奥兹曼迪亚斯，再再后来他们碰巧在某天晚上都有空……

这真的是一系列非常要命的碰巧。阿拉什刮完胡子把脸擦干净，继续看着镜中的自己。他跟过去没有什么两样，除了眼皮上还有淡淡疤痕。但他很少会露出这种困惑、心烦意乱竟有些不知所措的表情。他感觉自己像是回到两年前刚把立香抱回家的时候。疲惫，在放弃思考的边缘徘徊，有点找不清方向。但那时候他是刚刚解除卧底状态准备调职，而现在造成这些的原因……奥兹曼迪亚斯。

厉害极了，万王之王，令神战栗，奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下。他还有大概13个小时就要见到他了。真棒。  
阿拉什捂住了脸。

他回到卧室换衣服。冷静，沉着冷静不要慌。首先观察环境，判断局势。他和奥兹曼迪亚斯到底是什么情况？  
……  
阿拉什深吸一口气系紧领带。总之在见他之前还要上班，先认真工作吧毕竟我还得养活立香。  
他习惯性地走进厨房给立香的自动喂食器添上食物，然后——  
想起来了，立香不在家。  
阿拉什僵硬地蹲在厨房里。他只是稍微跟奥兹曼迪亚斯提了一句带立香去做定期检查那天大概又要加班，检查当天早上尼托克丽丝就兴高采烈地出现在他家门口强势礼貌有理有据地把立香带走了。他本应当谢谢对方的好意，但他想起那天跟尼托克丽丝的通话。  
“……不用这么客气，卡曼戈警官。我也很挂心立香，检查一切顺利，你不用担心。不过今天晚上我还有些事情要处理，会弄到很晚，没办法送立香回去。但奥兹曼迪亚斯先生说你们周五还要见面的，所以他先把立香带回家了。”  
……好得很。就算今天运气好要紧急加班，他还是要去找奥兹曼迪亚斯。哈哈，人质还在对方手上，根本跑不掉。  
……总之先上班。

他从家走到工作地点要花15到30分钟，视他步速而定。今天天气不错，虽然清晨阳光并不带什么温度，但能见到太阳就让他心情很好。  
本该，让他心情很好。今天本该是令他高兴的一天。他们昨天才彻底结束了一个案子，如果没有意外今天只需要处理书面文件，而明天是久违的没有工作的周末。甚至连天气预报都说从今起未来两天晴朗无雨。如果放在两个月前，连晚上去见奥兹曼迪亚斯都是件让他高兴的事。非常高兴。本来。

打住吧，阿拉什无奈地笑起来。他觉得自己非常好笑非常没用。战场、黑帮、凶杀现场都没吓住过他，现在在一个手无寸铁身形比自己单薄个子也比自己矮的男人面前，他几乎丢盔弃甲要落荒而逃了。这是怎么回事？  
他有认真在想，想了一个月。这一个月非常折磨人。爆炸事件之后他的工作有增无减，而奥兹曼迪亚斯一如往常。  
才怪。  
那次爆炸之后他们见面的机会并不多，谢天谢地，但每次见面奥兹曼迪亚斯都有些让他不知如何反应的小动作。他为了避免这种不知如何是好的情况有次专门跟他约了箭馆。射箭很好，能让阿拉什心情平静，奥兹曼迪亚斯也可以有事做，不会一开心就不讲话光盯着他让他头皮发麻。开始非常顺利，他们的互动节奏跟过去一样，然后奥兹曼迪亚斯说他觉得自己的准度还有问题，要他帮忙调整一下动作，然后他扭头贴过来吻阿拉什的脸颊。  
…………  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，阿拉什回神抬头发现红灯已经转绿了。他谢过那人，跟着人流穿过马路。  
他吻过别人也被人吻过，所以亲吻不是问题，他可以把那当做玩笑一带而过也可以认真拒绝对方。他推开店门去买早餐和咖啡。他吻过奥兹曼迪亚斯也被他吻过，但那一般是在床上。那才是问题。  
他们把平时交往和性分得很开，至少他分得很开。他们都很忙，能分出来的私人时间并不多，所以在一起要不就是直截了当喝酒上床，要不就像朋友那样兜风散心闲聊。他喜欢奥斯曼迪亚斯，出乎意料，但他确实喜欢，他甚至逐渐意识到自己对待奥兹曼迪亚斯可能确实比普通朋友更亲近一点，可他并不适应对方把床上的事情放到平时来做。这种情况过去没有过。他从没想过他们还会有什么其他可能性，也没想过他需要什么其他可能性。真的有必要吗？  
阿拉什拿着纸袋离开商店。

你总想跟人拉开距离，陛下说。  
是的，我知道，您说的没错。如果您当时没有打断我，就会知道我并不是在反驳这个。  
我那时只是想说，我没您想的那么无知无觉。我们都发现了这个关系是个麻烦，而我们应该都没有要一刀两断的意思，如果要解决掉它，我们可以只做朋友。

朋友。  
不是普通朋友，而是……他们现有关系中去掉上床的部分剩下来的那个。如果他能把那个称为朋友的话。但他不确定这个朋友概念里包不包括他失明那段时间奥兹曼迪亚斯对他做的一切。他这部分经验不足，根本难以确认那些完全参与到他生活中每一个细节的举动到底意味着什么。它们确实过分亲密了，感觉非常像是恶作剧。但奥兹曼迪亚斯说那不是。  
不是恶作剧，不是拿他当宠物寻开心，不是对小孩子过度照顾。

你觉得我越界了。  
我不知道界在哪儿，陛下。  
不是不知道自己想要什么，不是不知道自己在与他人维持距离。维持距离是常态，让奥兹曼迪亚斯靠这么近才是非常事件。假如界线确实是在奥兹曼迪亚斯和其他朋友之间，那他跨过界线进入的那部分到底算是什么？

我是搞不懂你是什么，也搞不懂自己，陛下。

而陛下以他的困惑为乐，真是可恶极了。  
他喝醉那晚太失策。本想趁机双方摊牌一次性弄清他们到底怎么回事以绝后患。都是成年人有什么不能好好谈的。可是不呐，奥兹曼迪亚斯哪会让事情那么简单呢，他一定是要对手阵脚大乱再想办法抢夺主导权。他自然是把主导权抢到手了。无论是那天晚上还是第二天上午，奥兹曼迪亚斯坚定地把话头推到阿拉什身上，对自己的目的和心思一笔带过避而不谈。阿拉什被对方一套连击打中要害没来得及立刻反应。  
被他糊弄过去了，阿拉什想。如果我那时没有宿醉也许还能找到破绽把他的心思问清楚呢。迟钝的傻子算什么答案？  
那之后他再想追问，奥兹曼迪亚斯就是那副“我知道我要什么我也知道你在想什么但我就不告诉你想知道就自己猜”的态度。

自己想，他说。  
陛下不负责答疑解惑。

这个人真的可恶极了。  
阿拉什叹了一口气，推开办公室的门。

2  
他又填完一份文件。  
人们讨厌写书面报告是有原因的。它们消耗时间和精力，除了撰写人之外也许不会有第二个人认真看过，只有出了什么问题才会被人从文档系统深处挖出来。阿拉什倒在座位上活动一下脖子，正好手机亮了起来。

屏幕上的信息写着，晚上直接来我家。  
我现在去帮莫德雷德补她的报告能拖到加班吗？

他听到莫德雷德大叫，“行啦！我要解放了！靠今天我终于不是这个办公室里欠报告最多的了！今晚我一定要把你们这群小娘炮喝到桌子底下去！”  
……看来不行。

不过逃避也没用，至少对奥兹曼迪亚斯无效，他要是有心可以把人围追堵截直到问题解决为止。而阿拉什并不会逃避问题，他只是不觉得他和奥兹曼迪亚斯的关系是什么非要马上弄清楚的东西。他手上经常有更紧急的事件要优先处理，抢劫、凶杀、纵火、强奸、诱拐，每个都是人命关天，有凶手需要被绳之以法，有受害者的家人需要他给他们一个交代，他需要跟时间竞赛，要让自己的良心安宁。而奥兹曼迪亚斯这事不一样。没有生死时速、没有命悬一线、没有为了保护某个人而殚精竭虑、没有枪支、火药、尖叫和扭打、没有责任义务后果风险、没有进退两难，这不是十万火急的事情，没有压力。  
不，压力还是有的，只是最近才开始。

你想回到原来的关系也可以。哼，说得好听。奥兹曼迪亚斯把屋子里的大象指给他看，接着隔三差五就用那些抚摸亲吻的小动作提醒他，我们不会回到过去那样啦。大象在狭小的空间里抡起鼻子甩他一脸，奥兹曼迪亚斯趴在那巨大的动物身上低声哼笑。

这不公平。很让人分心。他也不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。他得解决这个。

“……阿拉什？阿拉什！你发什么呆？”  
“……嗯？”他抬头，莫德雷德隔着几张桌子一脸不耐烦地看看着他。“问你下班去不去喝酒啦！”  
他正想办法找理由推脱，梅芙幽幽地从他身边冒出来半坐在他的桌子上，将一叠文件挤到一边。  
“周五的夜晚是留给情人和床榻的，莫德雷德。阿拉什才没空拿不加班的宝贵周末陪低头不见抬头见的同事呢，对吧？”梅芙对着他的手机抛了个媚眼。  
糟糕。  
“切，那你陪你的男朋友去吧，梅芙你来不来？”  
“来，我等你把迪卢姆多灌晕了，好把他打包回家呀~”  
迪卢姆多发出一声惨叫。

梅芙转过脸，眼露精光笑成猫嘴。“有约会？”  
阿拉什在心里叹了口气。关于奥兹曼迪亚斯是他男友的玩笑已经在办公室里传了一个月了。辩解没用，没人会听。那些玩笑并不过分，但是很困扰。总之不要过度反应火上添油。“不是约会，也不是男朋友。立香在他那儿，我要去接她回家。”  
然后转移话题。“倒是你，不加班的宝贵周末不跟你男朋友过，又去折腾迪卢姆多和库丘林？”  
“我把他甩啦，”梅芙开心地宣布。“太粘人，没意思。我是个工作繁忙闲暇时间有限的事业女性，平时跟尸体、凶器、人渣打交道，没工夫听他倒苦水求安慰照顾他脆弱的小心灵。跟他多说一句我要自己取50根断指指纹还要审问用眼神扒我衣服的男人都会把他吓死。没意思，没意思。可惜啦，那确实是个很棒的屁股。”她故意露骨地看了一眼阿拉什的下半身。  
“你也是个好男人呢阿拉什，”梅芙做出一张非常夸张的惋惜表情，“真遗憾你已经有主了。要不是你老把家里那只小猫咪挂在嘴边，我说不定早就下手了。”  
阿拉什不着痕迹地移动了一下座椅，开心的回答：“那看来立香真是我的守护天使啊。”  
“过分，”梅芙伸手点了一下他的鼻尖，“你的小天使现在可不在这里保护你，怎么样，今晚甩了你情人跟我回家吧？”  
“……他不是我的情人梅芙。”  
“阿拉什，亲爱的，”梅芙翘起腿，“你最迷人的地方就在于你无论何时都非常真诚，我有时候都不知道你是真的天性使然还是演技过分精湛。如果你是真心实意相信自己说的话，我倒有点同情奥兹曼迪亚斯了。”  
同情他干什么，我才是摸黑走路的那个，同情一下我行不行？倒不是说我真需要你来同情。  
他还没来得及接话，梅芙像是看出了什么，她笑得更开了，“真有意思，你要是跟他分了，记得来找我呀，”她顿了一下，“我们什么都不做也可以~”  
“哈哈，”他干笑两声打开下一个文档，“饶了我吧，我还不想惹斯卡哈。”

3．  
整个上午安然无事。很好，还有将近8个小时，8个小时用来思考怎么让奥兹曼迪亚斯摊牌。直接问他到底要干什么没有用，因为对方打定主意让他自己想。但这不公平，这不合理，阿拉什想，我对过去的关系没什么不满，我们本来也可以解决问题，你才是那个让事情复杂化的人，你不能单方面拒绝交流。陛下这个称呼只是个用来揶揄抬杠的玩笑，我不是真的有义务去揣测上意。  
但是硬碰硬也没有用，奥兹曼迪亚斯从不怕正面冲突。如果他想解决问题，就有一万种方法证明自己有理，如果他不想解决问题，也有一万种方法无视。  
他得先顺着奥兹曼迪亚斯的意思来，然后在对方能够接受的界限内寻找突破口，他需要找到对方的破绽，一个情绪上的挤压点。  
……这越来越像是在审问嫌犯了。感觉非常糟糕，就跟他醉酒那晚一样，只是他现在变成了想办法击破对方防线的人。  
说起来他还是不知道自己那晚到底说了什么让奥兹曼迪亚斯生气。  
迟钝的傻子到底指什么？

“我很迟钝？”午餐时他问坐在对面正在狼吞虎咽的库丘林。  
“啊？”对方茫然，“不啊？你干嘛问这个？”  
“有人这么说。”  
“喔~”库丘林把嘴里的食物咽了拖着嗓子说，“法老？”  
他挣扎了五秒钟决定到底要不要装傻。“……为什么要叫他法老？”  
“你见过他公司总部的造型吗？”库丘林比划了一下，“别转移话题啊，他干嘛说你迟钝？这不是什么新型荤话吧？”  
“……不是，不知道，只是他最近举动让我搞不太懂他又不直说，你能不能别想歪。”  
“不想歪你问我干嘛，”蓝发的警官笑得非常轻浮，“得了，我又不是梅芙，你们俩之间的事我可没兴趣啊，直觉告诉我你那个法老很不好对付。他上次杀去医院的时候就很气势汹汹，乍一看还以为是仇人探监。”  
“……他到底干什么啦？”  
“没干什么，”库丘林将最后一点三明治塞进嘴里，“就是你刚进医院还没醒的时候，他过了探视时间才来，莫德雷德想拦他，被他一眼吓退了。现在想想还挺有意思的，莫德雷德被吓倒，难得一见。这人很难搞吧，”库丘林摸着下巴眯眼笑，“强势、固执，跟猫一样。”  
“不他其实——”  
“总之呢，按我的经验这种人总是按倒了之后打直球更容易说话，”库丘林咧开嘴，“不知道对付法老有没效果，反正对付卫宫是很有效的。”  
“不是每个人都跟你和卫宫一样从小认识，就算每次见面就开打也出不了什么大事啊。”  
“谁让你打架了，我说直接上了他，”他顿了一下，“或者他上你。哎呦这种事情你们自己去决定啊！”库丘林摆手。  
不，我们上过床了，上床才是问题。怎么又扯到上床了。我们讲的根本不是一件事。等一下——  
“你跟卫宫……？”  
“在交往。”  
……什么？  
“你那是什么表情？”  
阿拉什开始回想他见过的所有库丘林和卫宫在一起的场景，“但你跟卫宫每次……卫宫也从来没说过……”  
“哈你问他他也不会直说的，这家伙根本说不出口。”库丘林盯着桌面上的面包屑，身子朝后仰，一只胳膊搭着椅背，“约会、上床我们都做过，他给我做饭，我给他溜那只蠢狗。没有小姑娘看的那些酸唧唧小说电视剧那一套，我们认识太久了，约会也多半是在斗嘴打架。”  
“听起来确实不像常规恋爱发展。”阿拉什尴尬又不失礼貌地回应。他并不太想打探别人的私事。  
“呵呵常规，哪儿那么多常规。你要非扯谈情说爱那一套那我也答不上来，我也搞不清跟他的孽缘到底算是什么，硬要说的话我们打过的架可能比上过的床还多。”库丘林并没有想要结束这个话题的意思，他看起来非常坦然。“我只确定一点，这世上不会再有第二个人像他这样占掉了我这辈子这么多时间，没什么人会像他那样让我完全信任。你别搞错我的意思，如果是工作或者其他什么事，危险情况下我完全能把自己的后背交给你们，”他突然认真起来看着阿拉什，“但如果我死到临头救不回来了，最后要咽气的那个时候，我只想见他。”  
说完他抓起烟就走了。

信任，他没想到会和库丘林谈到这个。他大概懂库丘林是什么意思。假如身处危险之中，他也能毫不犹豫的相信自己的同事。对他们他能以性命相托，但他并不愿同伴见证他的死。我们都见过太多死亡。它的影响混合着不公、恶意、仇恨、惊骇和无能为力悄无声息地积累起来。你永远不知道看到下一个同伴死去是否会成为让自己崩溃的最后一根稻草。  
他只想把他的死亡托付给能承担的起的人，假如确实有那么一个人的话。未竟的事业、没说完的话、没见到的人、遗愿，那都是濒死时刻力不所及的事，身外事，身后事。假如有一个人在那种情况下无需多言就能懂他的遗憾，懂得他已尽力，而不会因为他的死亡受到打击，他是可以安心的。  
他突然有些羡慕库丘林。

但阿拉什搬到这座城市后已经很少考虑这些问题了，上次住院大概是他来到这里之后受过最重的伤。他去拦人的时候完全没多想，而昏迷也完全没给他机会放人生走马灯。其实那次还好，他没事，连后遗症都没有，真的非常幸运了。他的同事们全数反应如常，罗曼还抽空跑来数落过他。所有人里唯一反应不太正常的就是奥兹曼迪亚斯了。  
他就是怕这个。奥兹曼迪亚斯反常的沉默、过度关注和他给他们关系中增加的变数让阿拉什不安。  
他对他们过去的关系没有什么不满。面对奥兹曼迪亚斯时那种不知从何而来的无所顾忌就是他想要的。那是个聪明人，强韧、野心勃勃、自信。他还慢慢发现了他骄傲之外的直率、大度、执着和好奇。还有难得一见的耐心和心口不一的善意。

我不是需要你保护的人，你很清楚这一点。  
那确实让我放心，可现在不还是出问题了吗。  
他想起这一个月，还有那之前待在对方家中煎熬的一个星期。  
他还非常喜欢折腾人，阿拉什想。

他们本就是两条平行线，阴差阳错才有了现在的交汇，即便发生了什么让这个交汇点消失，也无非是回到原本的平行世界中，生活照常继续，没有崩溃和变故。这样很好。他需要这个。  
维持现状可以满足他的一切需求，但显然对方不想这么做。

所以我得知道他想干什么。这又回到了原点。  
阿拉什现在非常不理智的希望如果立香能够说话就好了。她至少看到或者听到了什么蛛丝马迹。  
我只需要一点提示，只要一点，不是他对我的判断推测评价，而是他自己的想法或者情绪。我宁愿再惹火他一次，至少他的愤怒是不加掩饰的，而我这次不会无知无觉再让他蒙混过去了。

阿拉什默默思考着这个不算计划的计划。他不是很想这么做，但是没辙了，总之今晚先稍微试探一下。  
还有不到两个小时。

他正在想着可能的试探方向，兰斯洛特走了过来。“阿拉什，我们有案子了。”

4.  
他给奥兹曼迪亚斯打了个电话解释情况，对方没说什么，只是让他先去工作，暂时不用来接立香。  
他和兰斯洛特出发去了案发现场。

报案人是市区某个教区的教士，在为无家可归的未成年人分发慈善晚餐时发现不远处墙边倚着一个孩子，他前去查看，发现孩子面有血迹，似乎已经昏迷，救护车抵达现场后却发现孩子已经死了。  
“……你帮不了他，教士，那个孩子可能在你报警之前就已经死去了，”阿拉什对还没回过神的教士说，“你知道他是谁吗？”  
“不认识，我没在周边见过他，也许来吃饭过夜的孩子知道他是谁。”  
他们花了很久去询问那些年轻人，他们全都在13到18岁之间，男孩、女孩、孤儿、离家出走的孩子，敏感、易怒、讨厌条子，跟他们沟通需要耐心和真诚。慢慢有人愿意开口，但他们一无所获，没人见过那个小孩。

“那个孩子多大？12到13岁？身上没有任何能够说明身份东西，这里人也不认得他。”  
“可能是偷跑出来的外地小孩？这附近是火车站，也许那里的监控会拍到他。”兰斯洛特掏出手机，“我得告诉玛修今天晚上我不能回去了，需要帮你照顾立香吗？”  
“不用，立香……不在家，我先去买咖啡。”  
兰斯洛特点点头。

他们在车站监控室耗了一个晚上，仍然一无所获。  
“橙色大帽衫，他应该很显眼，监控里没拍到这种人，他有可能还是本地人。”阿拉什揉着眼睛。大海捞针，靠他们两个没法弄清这孩子的身份，如果他是个流浪儿，那可能性就更小了，也许得找媒体发布启事。  
“到场的医疗救护说他可能是被钝器击打致死，后脑勺有明显的骨折和大出血，具体死因还要等尸检。谁会去这么打一个十几岁的孩子？”  
“不知轻重的同龄小孩，街上的混混，他身上什么值钱的东西都没有，说不定是被抢了。在尸检结果出来之前，我们也许能去当地小帮派那里问问情况。”  
兰斯洛特伸展他的腰背。“我不喜欢跟那群小鬼打交道。他们比玛修大不了多少，明明还有更值得的事情做，却整天拉帮结派争夺地盘。”  
“不是每个人都有得选，兰斯，” 阿拉什穿上外套拉开监控室的门，“他们在那里也有自己的理由。”

但帮派那里也没有有用的消息，他们只问出来那孩子倒下的地方是块中立地带，没有帮派成员会在那里动手打人。

“所以什么线索都没有。”一天之后兰斯洛特坐在办公桌前握着这个上午第四杯咖啡眉头紧锁，“尸检报告说他有多处骨折和内脏破裂，直接死因还是脑后重击。他没有营养不良，死前最后一餐吃得不错，他不是个流浪的孩子。失踪人口里面没有符合他的报告，数据库找不到符合他的DNA。发布启事的媒体那边也没有有用的消息。如果他有父母，自己的孩子失踪一天多毫无音信他们应该报案啊！”  
“不是每个父母都是你这样的。”莫德雷德盯着屏幕头都没抬。  
兰斯洛特刚开口准备反驳，阿拉什打断了他。“有消息了，一个叫凯西·福斯特的女人联系了媒体，说那个孩子可能是她的养子。”

凯西·福斯特四十多岁，独居，她的家中还有其他寄养孩子。他们先到社会服务部门查了她的底细。她的记录良好，工作人员说她是他们最好的收养者之一。  
收养档案中包括的孩子们的照片和原生家庭情况，其中一个男孩确实是那个死去的孩子。  
“戴维·利普，父母离异，被收养前与母亲还有她的男友一起生活，母亲名叫多娜·利普。收养原因是因为母亲酗酒，社工部门判定她不适合独自抚养戴维，而父亲失联。她正在接受封闭式脱瘾治疗以便重新获得抚养权。”兰斯洛特翻看资料，“……她还想把儿子接回去，可现在孩子已经不在了。我们得去通知她儿子的死讯，”他狠狠揉着额头，“……有时候我真讨厌自己的工作。”  
“我也讨厌当报丧鸟，”阿拉什接过资料，“先去找那个养母吧。如果这位福斯特女士真的是个模范家长，为什么孩子失踪了一天多她才报案呢？”

“因为这些孩子还有父母，他们有时候会偷偷跑回家，但最后都会回来。我以为戴维只是去看他妈妈了，他一直在等她结束治疗接他离开。”福斯特面对询问态度直白。他们到来时她正在家整理摊了一地的画笔、颜料。这是栋普通房子，两层楼高，带一个挺宽敞的后院，客厅到处都是儿童玩具。死者的养母神情疲惫愁容满面。“我没能照顾好他。”  
“福斯特女士，能告诉我们周五晚上你最后看见戴维是什么时候吗？”  
“晚饭的时候，那时一切正常。吃晚饭他和乔伊还有本去看了场电影，之后他就没回来了。”  
“乔伊和本也是你收养的孩子？”  
“是的，他们现在不在家——”  
一个高大的男孩打开前门走了进来。  
“本，你怎么一个人，乔伊呢？”  
男孩警惕地瞪着阿拉什和兰斯洛特保持沉默。  
“乔伊在哪儿？你们没出什么事吧？说话呀！”福斯特有点慌。  
“乔伊说他还不想回来，他去湖那边了。”  
“本，”阿拉什把警徽亮给那个男孩看，“我们在调查伤害戴维的凶手，能告诉我你们和戴维去电影院之后发生了什么吗？”  
本不答话，他无视了阿拉什头也不回地走去后院。  
“本不喜欢警察，”福斯特略带歉意地解释，“他被警察抓过一次。沿着门前这条路再往前走有个公园，湖在那边，你们应该能在那里找到乔伊，他经常去那里。”

出了个意外，但他们找到了乔伊。  
他们到达湖边时四下无人。湖不大，四周长着半人高的杂草，离公园主路有三四棵树的距离，非常安静。  
“我们也许错过他了，”阿拉什一边沿着湖边走，一边呼唤乔伊的名字，“乔伊，乔伊·麦卡伦？”  
对面传来哗啦的水声。  
“阿拉什！水里！”兰斯洛特甩开外套冲向对面跳进湖中。转眼间他托着一个小孩子露出水面，阿拉什帮着拽起兰斯洛特和那个小孩。乔伊·麦卡伦，看长相确实是他。小孩子意识清醒，靠在兰斯洛特怀里不住咳嗽，阿拉什走到一边打急救电话。  
等他挂掉电话回到他们身边，兰斯洛特正托着孩子对他讲话。“……不，我是兰斯洛特，是个警察，乔伊，你知道自己在哪里吗？”  
小孩子一边大喘气一边点头。他跟高大的本完全两样，瘦小、苍白、浑身湿透之后显得弱不禁风。阿拉什脱下外套披在孩子身上。  
“乔伊·麦卡伦？”  
点头。  
“救护车在路上，不要慌张，你现在能够保持清醒吗？”  
“我是清醒的。”乔伊的声音不大，但并不虚弱。  
“好孩子，我会通知你养母，我们先去医院检查，再给你换身干净衣服好吗？”  
点头。

福斯特赶到医院时，医生刚给乔伊做完初步检查。  
阿拉什站在诊室外跟她说明情况。“他没事，福斯特女士，没有出现溺水症状，只要确保他身上没有其他伤之后就可以回家了。但在那之前，我们还需要知道他到底发生了什么。”  
福斯特放松一口气，她看到站在旁边抱着外套浑身湿透额发还在滴水的兰斯洛特，“谢谢你，警官。”  
兰斯洛特摇摇头，“那片湖之前出现过溺水事件吗，福斯特女士？”  
“据我所知，没有。乔伊不应该落水，他对那片很熟悉的。”  
医生此时打开门示意他们可以入内。阿拉什和兰斯洛特走进房间，看到坐在病床上的小男孩。他看起来倒很平静，只是有些警惕。  
“乔伊，我是——”  
“警察，我知道，他也是警察吗？”他指指阿拉什。  
“是的，我们想知道你怎么会落水。”  
“…………我滑了一跤。”  
“是意外？”  
“嗯。”  
阿拉什和兰斯洛特对视了一眼。  
“乔伊，我们需要知道周五晚上你和戴维还有本看完电影之后发生了什么。你们什么时候离开电影院的？”  
“八点多？我记不清了。”  
“为什么戴维没有跟你们一起回家？”  
“……他说他要去找他老妈的男人。”  
“为什么？”  
“不知道，找他麻烦？那个老男人对他一直不怎么样，没准他是想趁机报复。”乔伊咬着嘴唇看了他们一会儿，“戴维真的死了吗？”  
“是的，乔伊。”兰斯洛特轻声回答。

他们离开医院时已经接近傍晚。“你觉得那孩子说实话了吗？”兰斯洛特问。  
“落水？我们到那里时周围没有任何人，他没有溺水，所以落水时间不会超过一分钟，除非有人神不知鬼不觉在我们眼皮底下把他推进湖里，不然我确实他确实是自己掉进水里的。怎么了？”  
“不知道，他犹豫时间久了点。”  
“可能是因为意外落水的应激反应。无论如何，我们现在又有了一点新线索。先回家去吧，兰斯，”兰斯洛特湿衣服还贴在身上没换，引得来往的男男女女频频回头。“你这两天也没怎么休息，今天还跳了湖。”  
“如果那个男友是凶手，现在可能已经准备逃跑了。”  
阿拉什点头。“社保档案里登记了戴维上一个住处，我先回办公室申请调一下那个男友住址附近的监控录像。算上今天已经案发两天了，如果他清楚自己干了什么，真要跑可能已经跑了。”

阿拉什回到家里已经过了晚上九点。他周五熬了一整夜，之后只见缝插针补觉，刚踏进家门困意就如潮水一层层顺着脊柱涌了上来。睡魔跟在身后东奔西跑了两天，现在终于抓住他了。阿拉什十分潦草地冲完一个澡便直接倒在床上。  
他刚觉得自己像是睡着了，床尾外套里的手机就响起来。阿拉什挣扎着起身翻出手机。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
天哪，他抹了把脸接通电话。  
“喂？”  
“…………你在睡觉？”  
“还没有，我刚躺下。”他倒回床，眼睛已经自然而然地合上了。“立香还好吗？抱歉，可能还需要拜托你多照顾她一下，明天或者后天，没有意外的话我应该能接——”  
“阿拉什。”  
“……………………嗯？”  
“去睡觉。”  
对方挂掉了电话。

5.  
阿拉什第二天早上醒来，半边脸留着手机压出的印子。他依稀记得昨天奥兹曼迪亚斯打电话来。  
他打电话是干什么来着？我说了什么？好像是立香？我好像话都还没说完，我不会是说到一半就睡着了吧？  
他想了想决定还是不回电话了。他今天要去通知一个单身母亲她唯一的血亲已不在人世，还有可能要对付一个会殴打小孩子的人渣。他没心情跟奥兹曼迪亚斯耍机锋。

多娜·利普是个苍白的女人，她听到儿子死讯后，表情空白。  
这是常有的事。她可能会像张扯紧的白纸慢慢在他面前裂开崩溃，可能会保持这样默默接受，就像一直吊着的石头如今终于落地，可能会如常继续她的脱瘾治疗，在不得不面对儿子已死的事实那一刻绷断神经。  
每个人处理这种讯息的方式都不一样，他都见过。唯一的共同点只有死者不可挽回。  
事件发生了，他们只能处理事后结果，而他是扰乱生者安宁的报丧人。

他们带着多娜·利普来到停尸房。女人望着儿子发呆，手指敲着隔离窗，嘴唇移动。她僵硬地扭过头看阿拉什和兰斯洛特，表情仍然空白，只有瞪着的眼睛滚下泪水，像是关不住的水龙头。  
“……我还要接他回来……”  
他和兰斯洛特除了承诺查明真相将凶手绳之以法之外，也没有其他的话可说。

送走多娜·利普，他们去找那个男友。这个男人有过暴力前科，可这说明不了什么。兰斯洛特在调取这男人档案时啧了一声，但他终究什么都没讲。泄愤非常简单，在情绪紧绷难以自已的时候只要出现一个靶子你就会情不自禁地将所有的愤怒倾倒在对方身上。但那不是真相，那只是情绪。情绪可以是工具，可以用来震慑引诱劝服，但只有在合适的情况下才会派上用场。  
要冷静。我们只需要事实和证据。

而事实是那人有不在场证明。他是个忍不住会挥舞拳头的男人，但他有不在场证明。他们盘问了他一个上午，男人在他们一个又一个问题下擂着桌子。他和多娜利普已经分手了，他宣称，那天晚上他和另一个女人呆在家里，没有见过戴维。他们马不停蹄找到那女人确认事实。是的，他跟我在一起。不，没有其他人来过，女人唯唯诺诺地回答。  
好吧，她有可能说谎，但戴维也许确实没去找过他。  
他们只能等监控录像来了再确认戴维是否真的来过。

“来了。”兰斯洛特打开监控视频，他们俩挤在屏幕前。前门监控显示一整夜没有人来也没有人出门。  
“又回到原点了。”兰斯洛特揉脸，阿拉什点开下一份视频。“那家伙也有可能避开前门偷跑出去。看下后街的监控。”他俩从头看起。没有人出门。  
但有人接近了后巷。三个。  
橙色大帽衫，戴维。  
一个高大的男孩，本。  
一个矮个子男孩，乔伊。  
“他们这个时候应该还在电影院。”兰斯洛特指着监控时间码轻声说。

他们把两个孩子带来审讯室分开询问。他们必然是戴维死前最后见过的几个人，但询问进行的并不顺利，乔伊对着兰斯洛特信口开河兜圈子，而本依旧沉默。  
阿拉什带着三明治和茶进入审讯室。“午餐？我猜你这会儿估计饿了，先填饱肚子怎么样？”  
本没看他，但接过食物。阿拉什等着他吃完，“茶？”他把纸杯推过去。男孩摇头，阿拉什将杯子揽回来喝了一口。  
“本，”阿拉什郑重其事对男孩说，“我知道你和乔伊还有戴维是好朋友。如果你因为朋友过世感到难过不想谈这件事，那也没关系。但是不要说谎，好吗？”  
沉默。  
“你那天告诉了我们乔伊在哪里，所以我的同事才有机会在他溺水之前将他救上岸。你救了乔伊，本。你救了你的朋友。”他微微低头看着对方的眼睛，“所以我想请你再为戴维做一件事。”  
男孩看向他。  
“告诉我那天晚上发生了什么，好吗？这对戴维很重要，对他妈妈很重要。他已经没办法说话了，但你可以帮他。”  
男孩眼神闪烁，看了阿拉什好几眼。“乔伊也是我的朋友。”  
“我们会尽可能的帮你。本，为了戴维，弄清真相是我们唯一能为他做的事。”

本告诉了他们那晚发生了什么。  
“……是那个小孩，高文。”兰斯洛特握着电话，他和阿拉什站在审讯室外。“乔伊·麦卡伦。他们想去翻进那个男友家里把戴维母亲的东西偷出来，但是差点被发现。乔伊在他们逃跑的时候突然开始发火攻击戴维。另一个孩子说乔伊就像是发了疯一样，他把戴维绊倒在地上用脚踹他的头。有警员去他们的养母家收集乔伊那天晚上穿的衣服鞋子准备DNA检验了，但我们已经有了证人。你可以开始准备起诉了。”  
兰斯洛特挂掉电话，透过门上的窗口看坐在审讯室的乔伊。“……他才13岁，如果定罪进了监狱，他这辈子都完了。”他回头看阿拉什，“我有时候真讨厌我的工作。”

我知道。我们都讨厌处理少年犯罪，因为做什么都太晚。对待成年人可以冷酷，我们可以说服自己相信成年人必然知道自己的行为会带来什么后果。法律给负责划定了生效期限，在它开始之前有父母师长引导小孩子认得权利和责任的边界。确有一套庞杂笨重的系统试图实现这种教化，但不是在这里，不是对这个孩子。乔伊麦卡伦出生以来的13年间也许有机会避开这个结果，但他知道自己有选择吗？有人告诉过他吗？他理解自己选了什么吗？  
我的愤怒和挫败无济于事，悲哀和沮丧都于事无补。戴维利普死了，他也是个孩子，必须有人为此负责，这是我的工作。他想起多娜利普苍白的脸。

“我们走吧，兰斯。这个案子告一段落了。”  
警方的工作告一段落，之后也许还有配合检方的调查，未来还会有庭审，但现在已经没有他能做的事了。  
他可以去哄表藤太把他店里的私藏酒拿出来，可以跨上机车让肾上腺素淹没自己，但他在办公室多留了一会儿处理该交的文件，然后回家——  
立香。得去奥兹曼迪亚斯那里把立香接回来。

奥兹曼迪亚斯开门看到阿拉什便皱起眉。  
“你看起来状态不太好。”  
大概确实不好，他这两天并没有时间和心情收拾自己，下巴上冒出了胡茬，身上多半还带着廉价咖啡和烟的味道。  
“我没事。”  
“别逞强，阿拉什。”  
“我没有，只是工作，我有点累。立香在哪儿？已经不早了，我想快点回去。”他边拉住往厨房走的奥兹曼迪亚斯边望向客厅寻找橘色的小猫。立香在沙发上站起看他。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯站定打量他，反手拽住他继续朝厨房走去。“立香在睡觉，你现在弄醒她她会生气。”  
你又胡说八道什么呢。阿拉什回头看沙发，橘猫已经趴下了。  
小叛徒。

“你需要休息。”奥兹曼迪亚斯拿出一瓶酒。  
“我知道，”他挤出一丝微笑，接过酒杯但是没有喝，“所以我才想早点回去。”  
“你在这里休息也是一样的。”  
不一样。我不想。我现在真的没有精力应付你，让我一个人呆着。  
“谢谢，好意心领了，但真的不用。”  
“阿拉什，”奥兹曼迪亚斯走到他面前，一只手贴着他的脸，“你不能总是这样什么都不说。”  
…………够了。  
他拨开奥兹曼迪亚斯的手直视对方。“那你先开口怎么样？”  
他看到对方金色的眼中闪过一丝讶异。“这一个月里的那些小动作……你不做没意义的事，先告诉我你想要什么，这样才公平。不要说我得自己想，这没道理。我对过去没有不满，我们之间无论发生了什么都不是我一个人能说了算的。你得告诉我你在想什么。你说过不会戏弄我，可你这段时间所做的一切跟戏弄又有什么区别。”  
“我的确没有戏弄你。”  
“那就跟我说清楚。”  
对方偏着头紧盯着他的眼睛。这诘问没有用，奥兹曼迪亚斯除了一开始的惊讶之外就再无更多的反应。他无懈可击纹丝不动，而我毫无章法只是在发脾气。  
我很累了，你和我的关系不是现在非解决不可的事。  
他刚放下酒杯，准备去客厅带走立香，奥兹曼迪亚斯开口。“我要你知道你不必跟我逞强。你可以依靠我，我那天上午已经说过了。”  
“这不是重点，你——”  
“这是重点，其他的一切都无关紧要。”  
“那不是。”阿拉什一字一顿地说，“我不需要知道你对我的判断，也不想知道你想要我怎么样。我觉得你值得依靠不代表我一定要这么做。我不需要按你的要求来。告诉我你自己的想法，我会听。但如果你觉得我没有必要知道这个，那我跟你也没什么可说的了。”  
他们静默不动，注视彼此。阿拉什隐约看到奥兹曼迪亚斯眉间皱起带出的细纹。也许我说中了的什么事，但我现在真的不想管了。  
“……谢谢你帮我照顾立香。”阿拉什到客厅抱起立香转身朝门口走，他刚握住门把手就听见奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音。  
“那不是要求。”  
他在门口等着，奥兹曼迪亚斯走到玄关。“那只是个选项，阿拉什。”  
他没等到更多的答复。  
“晚安，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”

6.  
“……你干什么了阿拉什？”莫德雷德站在他桌边一脸嫌弃。  
“啊？”  
“你看起来像是窝在车里连续蹲点蹲了40个小时。那个少年犯的案子早就已经交给检方了，我以为没你们什么事了？”她看了一眼摊在他桌面的报纸。  
的确没什么我能做的了。问题就是这个。  
“……咿你不会是因为案子结束就跟阔佬瞎折腾了吧？”  
没有。我把立香接回来之后就没跟他联系过了。到底关他什么事。  
“你有什么事，莫德雷德？”  
莫德雷德瘪瘪嘴，“什么表情，吓死人了，高文找你。”

他走出办公室看到高文和兰斯洛特在走廊上说话，兰斯洛特表情激动，好像在跟高文争辩着什么。  
“……青少年犯罪这个议题太敏感了，兰斯，我们必须郑重对待，不是我来起诉就是迦尔纳，他也不会对那个孩子多温柔的。”  
“乔伊才13岁！他的血亲几乎都在监狱里，媒体会把他写成一个怪物魔鬼，舆论会生吞活剥了他，没人会在乎他过去经历过什么，也没人会在乎他是怎么犯的错。只要你们把他送进监狱所有人就可以眼不见心不烦了，可他以后要怎么办？”  
“杀人不是犯错！戴维利普已经死了，这个案子里真正的受害者是他，你不要太感情用事兰斯！”  
阿拉什抓住机会打断他们。“高文，你找我？”  
他们停下争辩，兰斯洛特欲言又止，他犹豫了几秒，还是离开了。  
高文转过身面对阿拉什。“我们在给乔伊麦卡伦做侧写，所有细节都需要再三检查，他的社会保障档案里说他现在停学了，你们查过这是怎么回事吗？”  
“校方说他跟同班的孩子打了一架，对方伤的很重。”  
“能帮我查清楚具体是什么原因吗？谁先动手的？”  
阿拉什点点头。高文顿了一下，又开口问：“兰斯之前调查的时候跟那个孩子有什么深入接触吗？”  
阿拉什想了想，“他把乔伊从湖里救出来的，怎么了？”  
高文有些纠结，“兰斯他……一直心很软，我懂他的感受，但是没办法，维护乔伊的利益不是我的工作也不是他的工作。我担心这个案子对他影响太大了。”  
“他没那么脆弱啊，高文。”  
“其他案子可能还好，但是这一种……我们得起诉一个都还没变声的小孩，他在自己家里没有得到合适的照顾，父亲在监狱，过去经常责打他，母亲很少关心他，但他并不愿意离开家人。他最近才刚开始适应收养家庭的生活，福斯特说他和戴维关系一直很好，直到……这很奇怪不是吗，突然对自己的朋友下狠手。”  
“你们检查过乔伊的精神状况吗？”  
“梅林说他完全清楚自己在做什么也知道后果。但他觉得那孩子在原来家庭里受到的忽视和暴力有可能影响到他的神经系统。这有可能造成他失控。  
“总而言之，这让人很容易就觉得比起乔伊，是他的父母学校和社保系统没有尽到责任。可他杀了人，我们必须给他定罪。”高文皱着眉扯了下嘴角，“兰斯很敏感又认死理，他觉得不能这样对一个孩子，审判结束前他会很难捱。之后帮我多留意一下他行吗？”  
“没问题。”

乔伊的同学对那次打架的说法两极分化。一派说是乔伊先动的手，另一派说是被打伤的孩子，但一层层问下去，没有一个人能说清楚他们到底为什么打起来，只是所有人都认为乔伊没有停手的意思，就像个疯子。几个围观小孩拍下了打架的过程。阿拉什收集了所有视频反复看了几遍。  
这些视频放到庭上不会留给陪审团什么好印象，它们都是从不同角度记录下来的单方面殴打。  
受伤的孩子还在休养，他向老师问了地址便离开了学校。阿拉什来到一家小百货商店，孩子的爸爸正在柜台忙，看到他的警徽神色戒备，听说他来调查乔伊麦卡伦顿时就火了。  
“……几个星期前弄死一个流浪小孩的人也是那小子吧？他迟早会干出这种事，那种父母养不出来什么好东西……”阿拉什截住了父亲咒骂，问清孩子的去向就离开了。

而受伤的孩子提到那次冲突就跟他父亲一样愤怒。  
“他是个烂人！他们一家都是烂人！我只是推了他一下，他就把桌板掀起来打我！”  
“丹尼，你为什么要推他？”  
“他爸爸不知道收了谁的钱来找我家店的麻烦！你们不应该管管这个吗？凭什么他们可以肆无忌惮，这不公平啊！”丹尼，那个受伤的孩子右腿打着石膏，坐在沙发上挥舞着手臂。孩子母亲在一旁低声安抚。  
“乔伊跟他爸爸的关系怎么样？”  
“不知道，”小孩皱起脸，憋着一股气无处发泄，“他爸经常打他。他给我们看过那些淤伤。可那又怎么样，那不代表他可以打我啊！”  
那确实不对。但如果乔伊一直在这种环境下长大，他知道除了暴力之外还有其他解决办法吗？环境能影响一个人到什么程度？他需要帮助，过去现在未来他都需要帮助，可现在能做什么。

阿拉什将视频和证词交给高文，走出办公室就撞上兰斯洛特。  
“那次打架的情况……”  
“帮不上乔伊什么忙。”阿拉什握住兰斯洛特的肩，“兰斯，我们得对戴维和他的母亲负责，多娜利普需要这个。”这是实话，我们能做的只有这件事。  
“……我知道，”兰斯洛特没有看他，“他们至少可以申请非公开审判。”

他回家在楼下碰到卫宫背着弓具朝外走。  
“……你今天休息？”  
“嗯，临时休息，正好去一下箭馆。”  
“能等我一下吗？”阿拉什奔上楼。

射箭很好，它让阿拉什心宁平静。不考虑任何事，只维持呼吸的节奏，依靠无数次练习养成的身体记忆张弓搭箭，每一块肌肉自动移动到正确的位置，瞄准，放弦。  
……啊。  
卫宫站过来，“你今天状态不太好。太累了吗？”  
阿拉什放下弓，“哈哈有点勉强了。”他深呼吸，再次举弓，搭箭，瞄准，放弦。  
……偏了。  
“休息一下吧，阿拉什。我看到新闻上一直在报道那个少年凶杀案，是你一直在忙的案子吗？”  
“啊，是。”  
“……辛苦了。”  
“已经没什么能做的了。”  
“那个孩子会怎么样？他会被定罪吗？”  
“……我不知道，等庭审结果吧。”

后半程他们并未有更多交流，阿拉什只单做基础练习。他们在箭馆又呆了一个多小时，准备收拾东西离开时卫宫问他：“要去喝一杯吗？”  
阿拉什惊讶：“我以为你不喝酒？”  
“跟库比起来确实算不上喝。”  
“再绕路去酒吧——”  
“我家还有红酒，如果你不介意的话，还有库的啤酒。”  
“……好啊，等我把立香抱下来。”

卫宫的住处比他的公寓要大，他坐在厨房的小吧台边握着刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，玻璃瓶上的水汽迅速沿着他的手指勾出一圈水痕指印。立香坐在另一把高脚椅上，面前的小纸盘放着碎鸡肝，但她只瞪着趴在沙发前的阿拉斯加犬。卫宫在流理台先迅速准备出两人份的简餐。  
“哇不愧是专业的，动作真利索。”  
“还好吧，库老是过来，弄这些我已经习惯。正好，你可以帮我把他的啤酒解决掉一部分。”  
说起库丘林——  
“这家伙每次来都要带酒，总有没喝完的屯在这里，说过他好多遍了从来不记得。”  
“你和库丘林是在交往吗？”虽然这么问很唐突。  
卫宫愣住，阿拉什赶忙笑着开口，“抱歉突然这么问。因为之前库丘林这么提过，但是我一直没有看出来所以——”  
“大概是吧。”  
“诶？”  
“怎么？你不是已经知道了？”  
“不，只是他说你不会直说，我以为你……会比较介意提这个。”  
卫宫坐下，给自己倒了点酒。“我不想说是因为我不知道怎么解释。库他想的很简单，我们了解信任彼此，也完全接受与对方的肉体关系，我们……确实并不讨厌对方，这对他来说就足够了。但是你也看到了，争吵冲突才是我们平常的相处方式。这并不是我所设想的交往状态，我跟库认识了太久，我……有时候分不清对他的感情到底……姑且算是挚友还是情人……我一直拿不准，我和库不是你和奥兹曼迪亚斯那样——”  
“什么？哪样？我和他没在交往啊！”  
“啊？”卫宫又一愣，“但是你们……你们几乎每星期都会来我的餐厅……至少有半年了，我以为你们是在约会？”  
“我们……不是……我们只是一起吃饭……我……”阿拉什的声音越来越小。  
卫宫尴尬地别过脸，“抱歉，是我妄断了。”  
阿拉什皱眉，双手揉额头，“不……我不懂……为什么所有人都觉得我们在交往？”  
卫宫将装着食物的盘子往他那边推了推，“你们……真的很像啊。”  
阿拉什困惑地抬头看卫宫。  
“呃，我只见过几次，其他大多都是布狄卡转述。你吃点东西，”卫宫敲他的盘子，“但你眼睛受伤那次就……你们其实还挺亲密的，他在喂你。”  
“那只是因为我眼睛看不见，他又喜欢捉弄我——”  
“但他看你的眼神，嗯，用布狄卡的话说‘炽热又小心翼翼’？我倒是没觉得他有耍你的意思，而且……你看起来……也适应的挺好。”  
阿拉什埋头吃饭。  
“不好意思，是我太失礼了，不该随便推测你们的关系。”卫宫低下头吃起自己盘子里的食物。立香站起身甩甩尾巴，跳下椅子跑去沙发跟前顺着瑟坦达的后腿爬到他背上，阿拉斯加犬眼皮都没抬一下。  
他们安静地吃完，卫宫转身收拾起餐具，阿拉什沉默地帮忙。他们忙完回到吧台，台面上只剩下一杯没喝完的红酒，和一瓶几乎没动、微微发凉的啤酒，瓶子旁边积攒了一圈水。  
阿拉什咬着嘴划拉那圈水渍，他抬头看到卫宫在吧台边坐也不是站也不是。  
“卫宫，我想问你一下。”  
“什么事？”  
“……如果你对你和库丘林的关系没有把握，那为什么还能说你们是在交往？”  
“……因为不想放手。”浅色头发的男人郑重其事地坐下，捏着玻璃柄来回转动着酒杯。“虽然争起来听到他说话就想反驳，多说两句就要动手，但从没想过要分开。是什么都好，孽缘吧。”他将杯中酒一饮而尽，“有什么问题以后再一起解决，如果他说我们是在交往，那就试试看好了。你很惊讶？”  
“……只是没想到你会这么随性。”  
“被他影响的吧，那家伙基本只是凭着本能横冲直撞，”卫宫起身又拿过一只杯子为他们俩倒上酒，他低头看着杯子微笑起来，“库很好懂。”  
“……是啊。”

卫宫放下杯子有些犹豫，但他还是问了。“阿拉什，抱歉，我不是想打探你的私生活，但是你平时不会问这些问题，今天突然谈起这个，是出了什么事吗？”  
出了很多事，我几乎没意识到发生了什么，但我问起你和库是因为我不想再继续去想那个要受审的小孩，还有死去的那个。  
“……大概吧，我不知道……”  
“是因为法老？”  
“……你怎么也这么叫他？”  
卫宫迅速别开眼睛耸肩。“……库。”  
阿拉什怀疑他才是给奥兹曼迪亚斯取这个外号的人。卫宫虽然平时礼数周全举止得体，但其实嘴巴很毒又爱嘲讽，只是他毒舌的对象是库丘林限定。  
“我……”他不知如何说，“也拿不准我和他之间到底是什么。奥兹曼迪亚斯并不是个心思单纯的人，我不知道他在想什么。”  
卫宫点点头。“那是你自己的事，我不应该指手画脚，但是，”卫宫严肃地看着他，“我不知道你注意到没有，你跟他在一起的时候，怎么说，很像你在射箭的样子。”  
阿拉什皱眉。  
“专注？或者安定？就像没什么东西能影响到你，放松，心满意足，但是蓄势待发。”  
射箭让他心宁平静，而过去奥兹曼迪亚斯让他安心。  
“……我可能确实没意识到。”  
“你们俩是不是有什么误会？”  
“应该是吧……”  
如果，如果奥兹曼迪亚斯也认为他们是在约会……半年？？真是要命，所以那天上午他说我无知无觉不是想说我没意识到自己在疏离他人，而是说我没发现我们在约会？  
迟钝的傻子是指这个？？？  
阿拉什将脸埋在手掌中。  
“你没事吧？”  
“……嗯……”  
有太多信息需要消化，阿拉什谢过有些担心的卫宫，抱起睡在瑟坦达身上的立香回家。  
他应该马上给奥兹曼迪亚斯打电话。阿拉什拿出手机找到对方的名字，但他想起前两周那次不欢而散，又把手机放下了。洗漱完毕他倒在床上。

所以这段时间奥兹曼迪亚斯还是在生气。但是不像啊，他过去生气的时候从没这么……迂回。如果他在生气干嘛不直说，就算他经常心口不一，但没有必要跟我兜这么久的圈子。  
阿拉什躺在床上开始回溯他跟奥兹曼迪亚斯的一切，每句话、每个动作，所有含义当然都不一样。这就像是结案之后又发现了新证据，所有的结论都被推翻，所有解释都被引向另一个方向，辩方律师气势汹汹趾高气昂地拍着文件要求重审，倒霉的只有负责重新调查的警方啦。  
重新调查无可厚非，真相重于一切。可他现在要弄清的真相是什么？那只有奥兹曼迪亚斯自己知道。  
他不愿意告诉我，我问过他那么多次了，是他不想解决问题。而问题并不是我们过去现在以后是什么，阿拉什逐渐清明起来。是什么都好，我只是想听他亲口说他想要什么。揣度人心并不是件痛快事，如同在流沙或薄冰上行走。而言语也未必可信，但我以为他至少会对我实话实说。  
如果我现在为自己的迟钝跟他道歉，他说不定会松口。只要我先服个软就好，可是……  
阿拉什翻了个身。  
所以你看，他不是每次都会让我放松安心的，他也让我畏手畏脚，为情绪不安，完全不像自己。  
他合上眼。

7.  
在阿拉什以为一切都该结束的时候，乔伊·麦卡伦的案子又有了变数。一审未完，辩方就以精神缺陷为理由改为无罪辩护，进而要求解散现有陪审团进行重审。阿拉什和兰斯洛特又跟着检方重新梳理检查所有证据。媒体对案件的关注持续升温，重审当天大批记者和群情激奋的民众聚在法庭门口。  
阿拉什坐在法庭后方，发现乔伊在被告席上，他坐下来比周围的栏杆高不了多少。小孩在席上坐立不安，不住东张西望。  
辩方以近年刚起步的基因研究为名目，为乔伊麦卡伦进行了检测并把他描述成天生的暴力使用者。他在学校的那次斗殴和事件中突如其来的暴虐、事件前后的清醒意识、他和戴维利普亲密的关系都被用来佐证他是个毫无恶意的普通孩子，但受先天因素影响在情绪激动的情况下无法控制自己。为了证明乔伊天生异常辩方甚至说服他不管不顾的生母作为证人出庭。

顺着辩方的提问，母亲细数了乔伊从小每一次失控，她站在证人席上声泪俱下，最终转过头对着自己的儿子说：“他出生就是个错误。”高文接手质询后，开始将问题从乔伊的天性引到父母管教。但是没有用，麦卡伦夫人完全接受辩方提供的说辞，仍将每个问题又绕回孩子的先天缺陷上。兰斯洛特坐在他身边焦躁不安。  
这场景真荒唐。维护乔伊利益的辩方为了给他脱罪构建了一套攻击他本性的辩护策略，甚至不惜让他的生母在庭上亲口贬斥他的出生，而努力向陪审团证明乔伊父母失职，强调教养重要性的检方想尽办法要消解本性论，却是以将乔伊关进监狱为目的。  
阿拉什见过在这种环境中长大的孩子，不止一个，还未长成就被伐倒的树，继续成长的可能性被提前扼制，而他今日所见一定是树干断裂倒下的那一刻。他想象不出来那个孩子在被告席上经历了什么，被外人指责是一回事，被生母诋毁是另一回事。他只看得到乔伊在被告席上低着头，旁听席上的凯西·福斯特已经不住掩面无暇再听下去，而多娜·利普仍旧面色苍白。  
小孩子先坚持不住了。辩方申请暂时休庭。

他在庭外碰见多娜·利普，女人看着他，又像是没看到他。她好像在这里又不在这儿，嘴唇颤抖，眼神游离片刻才又回到阿拉什身上。  
“……一审的时候我甚至想掐住他的脖子，”她小声说，“可那有什么用……外面的记者天天跟着我，问我对他怎么想，问我恢复的怎么样。有人送来花和卡片要我节哀。报纸和电视上天天都是这些新闻，有人咒骂他，有人安慰我，但是那些人……他们没有一个认识我，没有一个认识我的戴维……也没有一个认识他。他们懂什么？他们到底懂什么？  
“我恨……那个孩子对戴维所做的事……但是看他坐在那里，被那些满口聪明话的律师，被那些无关的大人，被他母亲说成一个怪物……这根本……这有什么用？这场审判有什么用？这能让他知道自己对我的孩子做了什么吗？他知道他对我做了什么吗？我的戴维回不来了啊！”  
阿拉什无言。为了调查真相维护法律他可以费尽心力，但事到如今，对于利普母子和乔伊·麦卡伦来说，他仍然是个旁观者，附和愤慨安慰皆苍白无力且不知所谓。他和多娜·利普站在同一地方又身处不同的世界，各自有勉力承担的负担却始终孤身一人。他只能将越来越崩溃的女人扶到一旁坐下。

庭审几乎快拖到傍晚。再次开庭后，乔伊认罪了。  
审判结束，他和兰斯洛特在原位继续坐着，高文抱着卷宗从他们身边经过，他停下脚步似乎有话要说，但兰斯洛特看着他先一步开口。  
“我们干了什么，高文？”  
“我们尽了责任。”他看了一眼兰斯洛特，快步离开。  
他们又坐了一会儿，兰斯洛特低声说：“我刚把乔伊从水里拉出来的时候，他还没完全清醒……他那时候抓着我，在叫爸爸……他只是个小孩，阿拉什。我一直在想他是不是自己跳下湖的。”  
“兰斯——”  
“我知道，感情用事。”他慢慢站起，“……他比玛修还小。”

“责任。”走出法庭，兰斯洛特小声重复。“这个答案你满意吗？”  
“……不会有满意的时候，兰斯。但我们只能做到这一步了。”  
“哼，”兰斯洛特苦笑，“永远都太晚。到最后我们还是对乔伊一无所知。为什么动手，为什么杀人，为什么撒谎。谁能理解？除了他自己之外，没人知道那些经历对他来说到底意味着什么。”  
但我们每一个人都如此。阿拉什没说话。  
“爸爸！”  
听到喊声他们猛地抬头，短头发的女孩子朝他们一路小跑而来。  
“玛修？你怎么在这里？”  
“高文跟我留了信息，让我放学了来看看你。到底怎么了？你脸色好差。”  
兰斯洛特大跨了几步，弯腰抱住玛修，女孩子拍拍父亲的背不知所措地看站在一旁的阿拉什。阿拉什只皱眉笑笑。兰斯敏感又认死理还会感情用事但他没那么脆弱，他有玛修。他和女儿相互支持牵绊影响，往后或许会有更多争吵不解冲突，但他终究不会是个过客。玛修是他生命的一部分，无论他们两人身处何处、是否隔阂，这一点不会改变，而那永远是他的归宿。  
几分钟后兰斯洛特放开了玛修，女孩子一脸不解继续追问：“出了什么事？我看到外面有好多记者，是你之前的那个案子有裁决了吗？”  
兰斯洛特抚了抚玛修的短发，“回家再说吧，玛修，我们先回家。”  
玛修撅了撅嘴，她回头看一直在旁边看着的阿拉什。“阿拉什叔叔跟我们一起回去吗？”  
阿拉什突然回神，他下意识回答：“我还有点事，今晚帮我照顾一下立香好吗？”  
玛修点头。

阿拉什目送父女俩离开，他拿出手机拨出奥兹曼迪亚斯的号码。  
“阿拉什。”  
“…………”  
“……阿拉什？”  
“…………你在哪儿？”  
“在公司，出什么事了？”  
“没事，你忙——”  
“庭审结束了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“去休息。晚上，八点之后，我在家里。”  
“……知道了。”  
阿拉什挂断电话。

那通电话只是冲动，书面报告和食物让他平静下来，也让他犹豫要不要见奥兹曼迪亚斯。毕竟，为什么要见？见了又怎么样？上次不就不欢而散了？  
然而他现在在这里，站在奥兹曼迪亚斯的家门口，横下心准备按门铃。  
但门已经开了。他和奥兹曼迪亚斯面面相觑。对方应该到家没多久，外套还没脱，眼镜也没摘。  
然后呢？要说什么？他真的没有理由来这里，除了为他长达半年的迟钝道歉，那就先道歉吧。无论如何，这算是我欠他的。  
“我不知道我为什么要给你打电话。”结果他一开口说的却是这个。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯不动声色。“先进来。”阿拉什穿过玄关却不知该往哪边走，他就像一个多月前第一次被奥兹曼迪亚斯带进这个房子那样僵硬地站着，只是这次他的眼睛完好无损。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯扳着他的肩让他转过身，在比玄关更亮的灯光下他端详着阿拉什的脸。  
“……说过了你得休息。”  
“我休息过了。”所以该说什么好？  
“酒？”  
“不……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯点点头推着阿拉什往沙发坐下，等着他开口。  
说点什么？抱歉，我到现在才知道过去半年我们是在约会。抱歉，我没意识到你是抱着交往的态度跟我相处的。抱歉，我知道你喜爱一个人是什么样，你谈到过妮菲塔丽很多次，而我不觉自己对你抱有同样的感情。抱歉。  
我没心情跟他说这些。我干嘛要给他打电话？  
“庭审结果是什么？”奥兹曼迪亚斯问。  
猝不及防，阿拉什睁大眼睛，好像对方在漆黑的深夜突然说了一句今天太阳很好，他没想到奥兹曼迪亚斯会问这个。  
“认罪了。”  
“那个小孩？”  
“……嗯。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯注视着他，在观察，在判断，对方慢慢开口说话，像在思考每个字应该摆在什么位置。  
“我以为，这是你们想要的结果？”  
没有人想要这个结果。阿拉什靠着沙发，右手背抵着眼睛。  
“……我们毁了一个孩子，奥兹曼迪亚斯。我们把他放在庭上，让他听着亲生母亲将他贬得一钱不值，把他过去犯过的一切错误拿出来逼问他，他现在完全相信自己是个怪物，只配关进监狱里。”  
“检方把他放到庭上，毁掉他自信的是他母亲，你的工作是寻找真相。他杀了人，认了罪，你们维护了法律和正义。除此之外你什么都做不了。你甚至不知道那个小孩心里真正在想什么。”  
“……哈你不知道这些话我已经对自己重复过多少遍了。”  
“阿拉什——”  
“我知道，我知道！”阿拉什将手撤下来看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“我没有在感情用事。我知道我必须完成工作，我也只能做这么多。我只是……感到无能为力。我不喜欢这个样子。”他合上眼干笑了两声。“真没用啊。本以为过了这么久，我应该早就习惯无力的感觉，不会再受它影响了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯冷哼了一声。  
“你想笑话我就笑吧。只能这样说丧气话也确实很不像样子。”  
“……傻子。”  
阿拉什睁开眼看到又坐在茶几上正面对他的奥兹曼迪亚斯，还走了个神想这人怎么每次都喜欢往茶几上坐。他上次坐在这里的时候也是这个样子吗？一动不动，眼眸幽深。那次他直接把我看穿了。他大概早就把我看穿了。什么时候的事？我明明什么都没说过。  
“……又要教训我是读英雄传说长大，不自量力了吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯观察着他不接话，接着起身去厨房倒了两杯水回来，将杯子递给阿拉什。  
“别拿你做不到的事苛求自己。感到无力是理所当然的事。”  
“不止这个，”阿拉什捧着杯子迎着奥兹曼迪亚斯的注视，目光越过对方看着空中某个不存在点，也许是他曾见过的夜空、废屋、帐篷，他别开眼睛低头看手里的杯子。  
“我原来的战友有个理论。”他过了好一会儿才突然开口，“他觉得目标、理想、信念和快感、激奋、赌气、肾上腺素都只是对抗无力的不同方式而已，就这一点来它们看没有什么优劣之分，后者也许比前者更能激发生存欲望。信念和执着能杀人，而欲望和快感能支持你活过这一秒，能活过这一秒就能活过下一秒，能活过今天就能活过明天。”  
“哼，五月之王？”  
“你要是这样叫罗宾，他又要发牢骚了。”阿拉什笑，他想起金发通信兵靠着悍马的轮胎歪在他边上信口开河随便胡扯。那是很久以前的事了。  
“我跟罗宾不是一类人。我那时候还年轻，”他看了奥兹曼迪亚斯一眼笑了声，“是个英雄故事看太多的小鬼，而罗宾偶尔说起话就像个没什么活力的老头子。”  
“……我过了很久才开始体会到他那时候说过的一些话……你知道吗，在战区无论你抱有什么样的坚持或信念，到最后总会变成，我要活下去。其他的东西无足轻重，活着就赢了。我一直觉得那是那种极端场景下的特殊情况。回到正常生活之后，生存不会是唯一的精神支柱，你总是需要一个目的，为了别的东西活着………我一直都有，只是有时候碰上这种案子……我能做的永远只是亡羊补牢，而做到的不知能带来什么改变……那两个小孩哪一个我都帮不了，我甚至没法……我们只能给活着的人一个交代……可我甚至不知道这个结果对死者的母亲来说到底算什么……  
“就这种时候，让人忍不住觉得信念也好目标也好，它们也许还是为了让我自己活下去的理由。”  
“别傻了，”奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下不客气地开口，“你天生就是那种为了救人可以不惜命的家伙。要有用自己一个换一群人余生安稳的时候，你连犹豫都不会犹豫一下。”  
阿拉什避开奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼睛。“真要有这么简单事，那倒是轻松。”他低声说。  
“你也知道那太简单了。”陛下冷酷地回答。  
“……我知道啊。但我只是个普通人，奥兹曼迪亚斯，偶尔也是会想想不用和无力和徒劳对抗，能一劳永逸的情景的。  
“……行了，丧气话我也说够了。”他瞄了一眼奥兹曼迪亚斯阴沉的脸，突然扭捏起来转移了话题，一只手摸着脖子。“真不好意思，突然跑过来跟你倒了一大通苦水，你就……当做耳边风好了，不要在意。”他站起身就要走。  
“这就想走？”  
哦，我还没跟他道歉把话说清楚。这该怎么开口？我刚把他当成立香说了一堆有的没的，现在就告诉他不好意思，我们的关系大概是个误会，这是不是太过分了？  
“上次你问我到底想要什么，不继续问了吗？”  
“……”阿拉什慎重地坐下猜测奥兹曼迪亚斯的意图。“你会直说吗？”  
“要你。”对方回答。

“别一副防备的样子，”对方继续，“听我说完。”  
……不，听你说完就要被你带节奏，我已经有经验了。  
“我不属于任何人，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
“我知道，我从一开始就很清楚。说过了，你是自由的，我不会干涉你的工作，不会拦着你救人，不会阻止你冒险。你是不是根本就没听进去？”  
“但你说——”  
“徒劳和无力——”  
“什么？”  
对方继续，就像他没发问一样，“挫败、沮丧、贪婪、顽固，你的弱点，我要这些。”  
“我不懂……”  
“把你的弱点和缺陷给我看。”奥兹曼迪亚斯坐到他身边来。  
“……你已经看到了，那又怎么样？”  
“让你知道它们不是毫无意义的。我看到了，了解了你，我知道了你除了是个理想化的笨蛋之外，还在挣扎着对抗虚无和私心。我觉得你是流星和火，呵，我确实没有看错人。我知道你是什么，阿拉什，这对你来说够分量吗？足够帮你应付那些丧气时刻吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯放松地倚着沙发望着他，但神情严肃。阿拉什觉得那双眼睛里盛着金沙、流动的光、还未凝固的琥珀，除了耀眼之外竟还是柔软的。太自信，太盛气凌人，太无处不在，太理所当然。你能懂多少，奥兹曼迪亚斯？你能允许多少，伟大的陛下？你想拿我的弱点和缺陷交换什么？  
他不知道要怎么接话，也不知道如何回应这样的注视。奥兹曼迪亚斯是认真的。不能随便敷衍他，不能开玩笑搪塞，但也不能被他带着走，不能作我给不了的许诺。  
“我的弱点对你有什么用啊？”  
“占有欲。你不懂？你不愿意示弱，给其他人的都是碎片，而我要看的是全部的你。”  
“……你就不觉得占有欲和自由是矛盾的吗？”  
“可我确实不拥有你。我想要并不代表你要照做，你自己说的。我只想多了解你一点，包括你不愿告诉外人的那一面，但我既不会替你做决定，也不会逼迫你。你连这个都不愿意给吗？”  
……真吓人，你是觉得委屈吗？哪有人委屈的时候表情还这么理直气壮的？你有你说的那么通情达理吗？  
“我有很多给不了的……比如……比如我没有像你对妮菲塔丽那样强烈的感情，”他看到奥兹曼迪亚斯眼神一动，“我能回应的和你期待的东西不一样，这不公平。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯笑了，他伸手拨着阿拉什的头发，但并未在他身上多做停留。  
“我爱妮菲塔丽，”他嘴角噙着笑意，跟每次提起妻子时的温柔欢喜如出一辙，“我现在仍然爱她。我知道爱是什么样子。但这个词是大而无当的分类标签，下面放满了矛盾模糊晦暗的感情，只要你愿意能把它们都称作爱。  
“那不代表我们用了同一个词，就在谈论同一种东西，”阿拉什觉得奥兹曼迪亚斯笑得更开心了，像他们彼此之间还可以无所顾忌随心所欲时的样子，“我对妮菲塔丽的感情和对你的不一样，阿拉什。你太着急贴上标签了，但那能说明什么？”  
说明不了什么，但是简单。是什么都好，能平等交换最好，没有节外生枝的牵绊，干干净净。人心是水底飘忽的水草和交错复杂的藤，他不想撤离荒凉的世界之后一回头还要面对自己从心里剖出的乱麻。  
“……为什么要这么复杂啊。”阿拉什闭上眼往沙发背上倒。这话一说出口他就觉得自己像个没长大的小孩躺在地板上耍无赖。他听见奥兹曼迪亚斯低声笑，有手指在揉他皱起的眉头。  
“可以简单一点，我们可以回到原来那样，你想要那个。”  
你居然还好意思提。阿拉什抓住奥兹曼迪亚斯的手，睁开眼睛瞪他。“别糊弄我，你根本就是说一套做一套嘛，你不能一边说着回到原状一边动不动就凑过来亲人啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯耸了耸肩，“你人在那儿，我想这么做就做了。”  
“………什么啊，陛下你能不能讲点道理。”  
“那告诉我你为什么在这儿？”  
“啊？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯又靠近了一点，“我们上次不欢而散，几个星期没有联系过，立香现在也不在这里，你没有理由来。如果你不想继续跟我纠缠，可以趁这次机会一走了之。但你现在在这里。阿拉什，为什么跟我打电话？”  
那是冲动，我解释不了。  
“……我不知道……我只是想见你……”  
“就是这样。只是我想而已。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯摘了眼镜贴过来含住他的下唇。


	2. Chapter 2

8.  
他回神的时候已经被奥兹曼迪亚斯压倒在沙发，他一只手埋在对方深色的发从中，另一只手搭在对方的背上。  
太熟练了，身体在理智开始判断之前就领会了奥兹曼迪亚斯的意图，每一部分都各就各位欢迎着他的到来。而大脑在这一刻终于从熟悉的安稳放松和颤动的愉悦中醒过来，赌气般要收回掌控权。  
阿拉什推开奥兹曼迪亚斯。两人气喘吁吁，他看奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体随着呼吸上下起伏，上挑的眼睛眯着，瞳色转深像蜜色的雪莉酒，唇尖翘起似乎有些不满。  
可他分明是在笑。  
“去床上？”奥兹曼迪亚斯说。  
等一下，我们是不是还有话没说完？我想见你，我不想走，所以呢？  
……哦。哦。  
阿拉什点头。

他被奥兹曼迪亚斯一路拽着来到主卧室。他在这里睡了那么多天却从没有机会仔细看看这个房间，现在也没有。奥兹曼迪亚斯扯着他的手臂就要往床上倒，被他伸手捞了回来。  
他搂着奥兹曼迪亚斯，在对方略微惊讶的注视下，他感到自己额头的血管随着心脏砰砰跳动。阿拉什觉得自己又走上了一条漆黑的夜路，除了怀里的人和道路模糊的轮廓方向之外再无任何依凭，而他的心鼓噪着，像风暴来临前远方的滚雷。  
让我先冷静一下。  
“别急，先洗澡。”他推着奥兹曼迪亚斯朝浴室走。对方咬着嘴唇笑起来伸手脱他的衣服，阿拉什礼尚往来。他们俩剥掉的衣服蜿蜿蜒蜒成了条小路，待到在淋浴头下站定他们已经一丝不挂。  
但这样赤身裸体跟奥兹曼迪亚斯挤在一个浴头下淋水并不能帮他冷静，虽然奥兹曼迪亚斯一反常态，既没有像之前那样硬拖着阿拉什泡在浴缸里磨蹭，也没有趁机逗弄他。阿拉什草草洗完澡先从浴室里钻了出来。  
他光着身子站在卧室里，赤脚踩着地毯，脚边是他们无暇顾及的衣物，被子在床上掀开一半。没开灯，室外的灯光从掩着一层薄窗帘的落地窗透进来，他只能看清这房间里的许多物件都是深蓝色的，床单、枕头、窗帘——  
有东西蒙住了他的眼睛。“不要动。”他听到奥兹曼迪亚斯说。  
“不要从后面偷袭我啊，很危险的。”他仰着脸任奥兹曼迪亚斯拿着那布料在他脑后打了个结，“什么呀？”  
“围巾。”  
他被奥兹曼迪亚斯推到在床。又玩什么？阿拉什顺势揽过奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰，对方没好好擦干身体，脊柱的凹陷处还积着水。他的手顺着水珠滑下去，刚要探到那两块饱满的臀部肌肉之间时又被捉住了。奥兹曼迪亚斯抓住他的两只手按过他的头顶。“不许动。”他听见对方笑着说，手腕有光滑的布料贴上来缠了几圈。  
…………  
“跟条子说这句话还是挺满足的。”陛下亲吻他的鼻尖，声音心满意足，像是刚包扎好一个大型礼物。  
阿拉什挣了挣手腕，“什么啊，领带吗？很容易散的啦，你到底想干什么呀？”  
“不许。”  
不许什么？这是要我干嘛？我就说吧，他真的很喜欢折腾——  
舌头。奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌头探进他的口中，挠着他的齿背和上颚纠缠着他的舌头，他的身体自然而然地反应过来，舌唇跟上对方的挑逗。至少他知道这是什么。他们两人的亲吻总有点相互较劲的意思，柔情不足，像是在跳一曲探戈也像是在攻城略地。此刻他被蒙着眼睛绑着手，只能接受奥兹曼迪亚斯的手在他的胸前乳尖小腹到处点火，视觉被剥夺又让触觉的刺激翻了一倍。他的大脑第二次放弃了主动权，这一回却心安理得沉进黑色的梦中，放任血液朝下腹涌去。  
迷迷糊糊他好像听到有人发出含糊的呻吟，却分不清那到底是自己还是奥兹曼迪亚斯。他知道对方跨坐在自己身上，这会儿抬起臀故意蹭过自己已经硬起来的性器。  
就喜欢折腾人。  
可在那之后奥兹曼迪亚斯就再无动作，阿拉什只能听见对方的喘息声和穿插其中的几声喟叹。他慢了几拍才想到对方是在开拓自己，而脑子已积极地给他提供了奥兹曼迪亚斯弓着腰打开腿手放在身后指头裹着润滑埋进身体里的画面。但那毕竟只是想象，奥兹曼迪亚斯过去几乎没有为自己做过扩张，他现在什么模样阿拉什完全无从知晓，他脑子里的奥兹曼迪亚斯面上闪过一千种表情，诱惑的、局促的、得意洋洋的、沉溺的……哪一种都不会停留过三秒。他不知道是不是因为看不见的缘故，总觉对方叹息的声音比过去更大，调子拖得更长，在句尾打着卷。  
“你上次就想这么做了吧……也太折磨人了……”  
“呵，”陛下轻声笑起来，俯身含住他的耳垂又贴着他的耳朵讲话，“两个月。两个月把我晾在一边，你说是在折磨谁。”  
他听到塑料包装撕开的声音，奥兹曼迪亚斯给他戴上了套子。“……你这是把我住院的时间都算上了……啊！”他昂起的阴茎缓缓挤进对方身体，等整根没入时他和奥兹曼迪亚斯同时叹了出声。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯骑着他，上下耸动着胯部，完全不抑制自己低声呻吟。他是像乘着海浪一样骑着他，还是像驾驭一匹烈马？阿拉什无从想象也没有想象的余裕，他只想挣脱开手腕的束缚，摘下蒙眼的布料，翻身将奥兹曼迪亚斯压在身下去蹭他身体里非常敏感的那一点。  
想看他饱受情欲折磨的脸，想看他高潮后片刻的空白和失神，更想看他现在执意不让自己见到的样子。奥兹曼迪亚斯向来对自己的欲望非常坦率，但他也常心口不一，那些被抓到破绽的瞬间，他脸上难得一见的红潮和垂下的眼帘总挠着阿拉什的心尖。  
……就是……非常……折磨人……  
他听到奥兹曼迪亚斯突然变了调子，身体内部抽搐着缩紧，挤得他自己也叫了出来。有东西溅上他的肚皮，接着对方倒在他身上。奥兹曼迪亚斯枕着他的肩，翘起来的头发搔着他的脖子。阿拉什还没有射，下腹的欲望仍未纾解，但这一切的始作俑者似乎不打算管他。他试探着抬了抬胯，对方叫出声，他偏过头用脸蹭着对方的头顶。  
“呐，围巾取下来，让我看看你。”他连这句话都说的很艰难。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一边喘气一边笑，过了好一会儿才将遮蔽他视觉的布料拿开。他张开眼睛，一时间不适应光线的照射，奥兹曼迪亚斯不知何时将床头灯打开了。他扭头看着那人把脸藏在自己的颈窝躲光。  
“领带。”阿拉什继续蹭着对方，将举了半天的手放下来送到奥兹曼迪亚斯面前。  
“……别撅嘴。”那人慢吞吞地动手。  
阿拉什被解除了束缚，他翻过身伏在奥兹曼迪亚斯身上。他还埋在对方的身体里，动作太大让奥兹曼迪亚斯惊呼一声，但那人已经慢慢恢复到平时的自如和游刃有余，回望他的表情六分得意四分满足。  
这个人真是可恶极了。阿拉什分开他的腿继续挺动，寻找那个熟悉的敏感点。他一边动作一边观察这具精心保养的美妙身体。像他的弓，握在手中就是他手臂的一部分，在他找准角度和力度后便会回应他动作挺起腰背。他发现奥兹曼迪亚斯的欲望又抬起了头，于是加大了力度和速度，伸出手抚慰着对方的勃起。  
别急。再忍耐一下。  
他在陛下呻吟声越来越急的时候从他身体里撤了出来，手也从抚慰对方转向抚慰自己。奥兹曼迪亚斯吸了一口气，瞪大了眼睛。  
“……阿拉什！”陛下抬起腿就要踹他，却被他扣住了脚踝。阿拉什一只手将奥兹曼迪亚斯的腿搁自己的肩上，扭头去舔咬那块踝骨，又顺着脚踝亲吻着对方的小腿直到膝盖。他一边看着奥兹曼迪亚斯大睁着眼睛，嘴巴一开一合，一边伸出舌头舔舐对方的膝窝，奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体在他手中一抖。对方现在脸上的表情叫什么？生气、不满、惊讶，也许还有点战栗。  
忍不了了。  
阿拉什拉起奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰，再度将自己送进他的身体中去，几次猛烈抽插后他几乎和奥兹曼迪亚斯一起射出来。

阿拉什倒在奥兹曼迪亚斯身边，对方闭着眼睛不看他。  
生气了……你讲点道理好不好，是你先又蒙眼睛又绑手还只顾自己的啊。  
他起身准备去浴室找点东西清理一下他们的身体，但一条腿刚放下床就被奥兹曼迪亚斯拉住。  
“干嘛？”奥兹曼迪亚斯支起上半身。  
“清理一下，身上黏糊糊的很难受，我去找毛巾来。”  
“……还没完。”陛下把他又扯回床上。  
好一个陛下，看吧，他如果不笑到最后是绝对不会饶人的。

阿拉什在黎明时分睁开眼，他的身体挡住大半从窗外透过来的微光，奥兹曼迪亚斯沉在他制造出来的阴影里安睡。睡着的奥兹曼迪亚斯像一尊石雕，并无电影小说中所形容的“像个孩子”般的纯真模样。他只是合上眼睡着，可能下一秒就会醒来，可能千百年后才会醒。他身上那种恒久的气质在睡着之后越发明显。时光对他分外温柔，在分秒年月与他安卧的床榻一并化作灰后，奥兹曼迪亚斯也一样是奥兹曼迪亚斯，像无动于衷的大地，沉重的锚，像阿拉什竭尽全力保留下来、自己的一部分心，时间激情厄运皆不可触及。  
这幅睡脸阿拉什见过很多次。习惯使然，他总会先奥兹曼迪亚斯一步醒过来，他也习惯为他挡掉一部分光。阿拉什的卧室窗口正对着太阳，日出时阳光会格外刺眼，奥兹曼迪亚斯抱怨过一次。他在逐渐亮起来的天光下看着身侧的人，那人的眼睫抖动了两下。  
他要醒了。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯睁开眼。金色古铜色蜜色的眼睛，灰中的余烬，睫毛闪动两下后又要燃成灼热的火焰。  
“怎么，看呆了？”  
“嗯……”阿拉什伸手抚上那双眼。  
他的眼睛很美，我从见他第一面时就知道。我不知道什么时候对他消除了防备，也不知道什么时候就开始自然而然将他纳入我的生活。我没意识到很多事，比如约会信任依赖，但我知道他的眼睛很美。  
说来约会那件事我还没跟他讲。

他手下的皮肤在逐渐升温，但奥兹曼迪亚斯坦然地笑着。  
“我不介意陪你在床上耗一天，不过我要先洗澡。”他说着便坐起身准备下床。阿拉什跟着坐起来，勾过他的腰让他靠在自己胸前。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯笑。“哦？不想让我走？”  
阿拉什不可置否，他下巴抵着奥兹曼迪亚斯的肩，歪着头看着近在咫尺的脸开口问：“你打算什么时候告诉我我们已经约会半年了？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一僵。  
阿拉什惊讶。“你不打算告诉我是吧？”他坐直了垂头盯着怀里人，“半年啊，我要是一直没发现怎么办？你想一直让我蒙在鼓里吗？”  
“这到底是谁的错？”奥兹曼迪亚斯扭头对他怒目而视。  
说的也是。他低下头，脸贴着奥兹曼迪亚斯的颈窝，“我的错，我的错。是我一直没意识到，”又靠过去蹭着对方的脸，“可你不能什么都不说啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯还绷着背，开口说话语气高傲冷淡。“你自己想不清楚，就算我告诉了你又怎么样？你想清楚了，就算我不告诉你又怎么样？从来都是你自己决定要去哪儿，其他人能影响到你吗，阿拉什？”  
不，那是我应该知道的事。你说的有道理，但我也不是一块石头，没有人是。我总是会被他人影响的。这就像植物需要阳光才能生长一样自然而然，而你也低估了你自己。  
“可以的，”他吻着奥兹曼迪亚斯的耳根，“可以的。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯放松下来，阿拉什顺势揽着他靠着自己，他亲吻对方的额角和侧脸。  
“我很迟钝，我不擅长这个。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯哼了一声。  
“对我耐心一点。”  
他意有所指。  
阿拉什贴在对方耳边，感到奥兹曼迪亚斯偏过脸凑近，睫毛刷着自己的颧骨。“我一直都对你有耐心，阿拉什。”  
他再次将鼻子埋在对方的颈间，闻到睡眠、亲密、安定和恒久。  
“我知道，”他轻声说，“我现在知道了。”

End


End file.
